Liechtenstein
|image_flag = Flag of Liechtenstein.svg |image_coat = Staatswappen-Liechtensteins.svg |image_map = Location Liechtenstein Europe.png |map_caption = |image_map2 = Liechtenstein - Location Map (2013) - LIE - UNOCHA.svg |national_motto = "Für Gott, Fürst und Vaterland" |national_anthem = Oben am jungen Rhein |demonym = | }}}} |official_languages = German | official_religion = Catholicism (Christian) |capital = |latd=47 |latm=08.5 |latNS=N |longd=9 |longm=31.4 |longEW=E |largest_city = Schaan |government_type = |leader_title1 = Prince |leader_name1 = Hans-Adam II |leader_title2 = Regent |leader_name2 = Alois |leader_title3 = Prime Minister |leader_name3 = Adrian Hasler |legislature = Landtag |area_km2 = 160 |area_sq_mi = 61 |area_rank = 219th |area_magnitude = 1 E8 |percent_water = 2.7Raum, Umwelt und Energie, Landesverwaltung Liechtenstein. Accessed on 2 October 2011. |population_estimate = 36,281Bevölkerungsstatistik 30. Juni 2011, Amt für Statistik, Landesverwaltung Liechtenstein. Accessed on 1 July 2012. |population_estimate_year = 2011 |population_estimate_rank = 209th |population_density_km2 = 227 |population_density_sq_mi = 587 |population_density_rank = 57th |population_census = 37,132Bevölkerungsstruktur – Band 1, Liechtensteinische Volkszählung 2013, Landesverwaltung Liechtenstein. |population_census_year = 2000 |GDP_nominal_year = 2010 |GDP_nominal = $5.155 billionKey Figures for Liechtenstein, Landesverwaltung Liechtenstein. Accessed on 1 July 2012.World Development Indicators, World Bank. Accessed on 1 July 2012. Note: "PPP conversion factor, GDP (LCU per international $)" and "Official exchange rate (LCU per US$, period average)" for Switzerland were used. |GDP_nominal_rank = 147th |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $143,151 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 2nd |GDP_PPP_year = 2010 |GDP_PPP=$3.545 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 163rd |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $98,432 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 2nd |Gini_year = |Gini_change = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |HDI_year = 2013 |HDI_change = increase |HDI = 0.883 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 24th |sovereignty_type = Independence as principality |established_event1 = |established_date1 = 1806 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = 1866 |currency = Swiss franc |currency_code = CHF |time_zone = CET |utc_offset = +1 |time_zone_DST = CEST |utc_offset_DST = +2 |drives_on = right |calling_code = +423 |cctld = .li |footnote_a = }} Liechtenstein, officially the Principality of Liechtenstein ( ; , Duden Aussprachewörterbuch, s.v. "Liechtensteiner".), is a doubly landlocked alpine country in Central Europe, bordered by Switzerland to the west and south and by Austria to the east and north. Its area is just over , and it has an estimated population of 35,000. Its capital is Vaduz. The biggest town is Schaan. Liechtenstein has the highest gross domestic product per person in the world when adjusted by purchasing power parity.CIA – The World Factbook – Country Comparison :: GDP – per capita (PPP). Cia.gov. Retrieved on 2011-12-24. Liechtenstein also has one of the lowest unemployment rates in the world at 1.5%. Liechtenstein is the smallest yet the richest (by measure of GDP per capita) German-speaking country and the only country to lie entirely in the Alps. It is known as a principality as it is a constitutional monarchy headed by a prince. Liechtenstein is divided into 11 municipalities. Much of its terrain is mountainous, making it a winter sports destination. Many cultivated fields and small farms characterize its landscape both in the south (Oberland, upper land) and in the north (Unterland, lower land). The country has a strong financial sector located in the capital, Vaduz, and has been identified as a tax haven. It is a member of the European Free Trade Association and part of the European Economic Area and the Schengen Area, but not of the European Union. History , overlooking the capital, is home to the Prince of Liechtenstein]] ]] Early history The oldest traces of hominid existence in Liechtenstein date back to the Middle Paleolithic era.History. swissworld.org. Retrieved on 2009-06-27 Neolithic farming settlements were founded in the valleys around 5300 BC. Hallstatt and La Tène cultures flourished during the late Iron Age from around 450 BC possibly under some influence from the Greek and Etruscan civilisations. One of the most important tribal groups in the Alpine region were the Helvetii. In 58 BC, at the Battle of Bibracte, Julius Caesar, defeated the Alpine tribes bringing the region under closer control of the Roman Empire. By 15 BC, Tiberius, who was destined to be the second Roman emperor and his brother, Drusus, conquered the entire Alpine area. Lichtenstein was integrated into the Roman province of Raetia. The area was maintained by the Roman military, which maintained a large legionary camp called Brigantium (Austria) near Lake Constance and at Magia (Swiss). A roman road ran through the territory. In 259/60 Brigantium was destroyed by the Alemanni, a Germanic people who settled in the area in around 450. In the Early Middle Ages, the Alemanni had settled the eastern Swiss plateau by the 5th century and the valleys of the Alps by the end of the 8th century. Lichtenstein formed part of eastern edge of Alemannia. The entire region became part of Frankish Empire in the 6th century following Clovis I's victory over the Alemanni at Tolbiac in 504.Switzerland history Nationsencyclopedia.com. Retrieved on 2009-11-27History of Switzerland Nationsonline.org. Retrieved on 2009-11-27 Liechtenstein remained under Frankish hegemony (Merovingian and Carolingian dynasties) until the empire was divided by the Treaty of Verdun in 843 AD following the death of Charlemagne. The territory of present day Liechtenstein belonged to East Francia until it was reunified with Middle Francia under the Holy Roman Empire around 1000 AD. Foundation of a dynasty By 1200, dominions across the Alpine plateau were controlled by the Houses of Savoy, Zähringer, Habsburg, and Kyburg. Other regions were accorded the Imperial immediacy that granted the empire with direct control over the mountain passes. When the Kyburg dynasty fell in 1264 AD, the Habsburgs under King Rudolph I (Holy Roman Emperor in 1273) extended their territory to the eastern Alpine plateau that included the territory of Lichtenstein. This region was enfeoffed to the Counts of Hohenems prior to the creation of the Liechtenstein dynasty. The family, from which the principality takes its name, originally came from Castle Liechtenstein in Lower Austria which they had possessed from at least 1140 AD until the 13th century (and again from 1807 onwards). Liechtenstein's acquired land, predominantly in Moravia, Lower Austria, Silesia, and Styria. As these territories were all held in feudal tenure for more senior feudal lords, particularly various branches of the Habsburgs, the Liechtenstein dynasty was unable to meet a primary requirement to qualify for a seat in the Imperial diet (parliament), the ''Reichstag''. Even though several Liechtenstein princes served several Habsburg rulers as close advisers, without any territory held directly for the Imperial throne, they held little power in the Holy Roman Empire. It was for this reason, the family sought to acquire lands that would be classed as unmittelbar, or held without any feudal tenure to the Holy Roman Emperor. During the early 17th century Karl I of Liechtenstein was made a prince by the Holy Roman Emperor Matthias after siding with him in a political battle. By 1699 Hans-Adam I had been allowed to purchase the minuscule Herrschaft ("Lordship") of Schellenberg and county of Vaduz (in 1699 and 1712 respectively) from the Hohenems. Tiny Schellenberg and Vaduz had exactly the political status required: no feudal lord other than their comital sovereign and the suzerain Emperor. Principality On 23 January 1719, after the lands had been purchased, Charles VI, Holy Roman Emperor, decreed that Vaduz and Schellenberg were united and elevated the newly formed territory to the dignity of Fürstentum (principality) with the name "Liechtenstein" in honour of "his true servant, Anton Florian of Liechtenstein". It was on this date that Liechtenstein became a sovereign member state of the Holy Roman Empire. It is a testament to the pure political expediency of the purchase that the Princes of Liechtenstein never visited their new principality for almost 100 years. By early 19th century, as a result of the Napoleonic Wars in Europe, the Holy Roman Empire came under the effective control of France following the crushing defeat at Austerlitz by Napoleon in 1806. Emperor Francis II abdicated ending more than 850 years of feudal government. Napoleon reorganized much of the Empire into the Confederation of the Rhine. This political restructuring had broad consequences for Liechtenstein: the historical imperial, legal and political institutions had been dissolved. The state ceased to owe obligations to any feudal lord beyond its borders. Modern publications generally attribute Liechtenstein's sovereignty to these events. Its prince ceased to owe obligations to any suzerain. From 25 July 1806 when the Confederation of the Rhine was founded, the Prince of Liechtenstein was a member, in fact a vassal of its hegemon, styled protector, the French Emperor Napoleon I, until the dissolution of the confederation on 19 October 1813. Soon afterward, Liechtenstein joined the German Confederation (20 June 1815 24 August 1866) which was presided over by the Emperor of Austria. In 1818, Johann I granted the territory a limited constitution. It was in the same year that Aloys became the first member of the House of Liechtenstein to step foot in the principality that bore their name. The next visit would not occur until 1842. Developments during the 19th century included: *1836, the first factory, for making ceramics, was opened. *1861, the Savings and Loans Bank was founded along with the first cotton-weaving mill. *1868, the Liechtenstein Army was disbanded for financial reasons. *1886, two bridges over the Rhine to Switzerland were built. *1872, a railway line between Switzerland and the Austro-Hungarian Empire was constructed through Liechtenstein. 20th century Until the end of World War I, Liechtenstein was closely tied first to the Austrian Empire and later to Austria-Hungary; the ruling princes continued to derive much of their wealth from estates in the Habsburg territories, and they spent much of their time at their two palaces in Vienna. The economic devastation caused by this war forced the country to conclude a customs and monetary union with its other neighbour, Switzerland. At the time of the dissolution of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, it was argued that Liechtenstein, as a fief of the Holy Roman Empire, was no longer bound to the emerging independent state of Austria, since the latter did not consider itself as the legal successor to the empire. This is partly contradicted by the Liechtenstein perception that the dethroned Austro-Hungarian Emperor still maintained an abstract heritage of the Holy Roman Empire. from 1929 to 1938.]] In 1929, 75-year-old Prince Franz I succeeded to the throne. Franz had just married Elisabeth von Gutmann, a wealthy Jewish woman from Vienna. Although Liechtenstein had no official Nazi party, a Nazi sympathy movement arose within its National Union party. Local Liechtenstein Nazis identified Elizabeth as their Jewish "problem". In March 1938, just after the annexation of Austria by Nazi Germany, Prince Franz named as regent his 31-year-old first cousin twice removed and heir-presumptive, Prince Franz Joseph. Franz died in July that year, and Franz Joseph succeeded to the throne. During World War II, Liechtenstein remained officially neutral, looking to neighboring Switzerland for assistance and guidance, while family treasures within the war zone were taken to Liechtenstein for safekeeping. At the close of the conflict, Czechoslovakia and Poland, acting to seize what they considered to be German possessions, expropriated the entirety of the Liechtenstein dynasty's hereditary lands and possessions in Bohemia, Moravia, and Silesia. The expropriations (subject to modern legal dispute at the International Court of Justice) included over of agricultural and forest land, and several family castles and palaces. Liechtenstein gave asylum to about 500 soldiers of the First Russian National Army (a collaborationist Russian force within the German Wehrmacht) at the close of World War II. About 200 of the group somewhat voluntarily agreed to return to the USSR. They departed in a train to Vienna and nothing was ever heard of them again. The remainder stayed in Liechtenstein for another year, resisting, with support from Liechtenstein, further pressure by the Soviet government to participate in the repatriation programme. (In contrast, due to agreements made during the Yalta Conference, the western Allies repatriated Soviet citizens.) Eventually the government of Argentina offered asylum and about a hundred people left. This is commemorated by a monument at the border town of Hinterschellenberg. It is also the theme of the French television documentary Le dernier secret de Yalta (Yalta's last secret) by Nicolas Jallot. Citizens of Liechtenstein were forbidden to enter Czechoslovakia during the Cold War. More recently the diplomatic conflict revolving around the controversial post-war Beneš decrees resulted in Liechtenstein not sharing international relations with the Czech Republic or Slovakia. Diplomatic relations were established between Liechtenstein and the Czech Republic on 13 July 2009, and with Slovakia on 9 December 2009. Financial center Liechtenstein was in dire financial straits following the end of the war in Europe. The Liechtenstein dynasty often resorted to selling family artistic treasures, including the priceless portrait "Ginevra de' Benci" by Leonardo da Vinci, which was purchased by the National Gallery of Art of the United States in 1967. However by the late 1970s it used its low corporate tax rates to draw many companies to the country becoming one of the wealthiest countries in the world. The Prince of Liechtenstein is the world's sixth wealthiest monarch with an estimated wealth of USD $5 billion.D. Pendleton, C. Vorasasun, C. von Zeppelin, T. Serafin (1 September 2008). "The Top 15 Wealthiest Royals". Forbes. The country's population enjoys one of the world's highest standards of living. Government .]] as pictured by Erling Mandelmann in 1974]] Liechtenstein has a constitutional monarch as Head of State, and an elected parliament which enacts law. It is also a direct democracy, where voters can propose and enact constitutional amendments and legislation independent of the legislature. The Constitution of Liechtenstein was adopted in March 2003, replacing the previous 1921 constitution which had established Liechtenstein as a constitutional monarchy headed by the reigning prince of the Princely House of Liechtenstein. A parliamentary system had been established, although the reigning Prince retained substantial political authority. The reigning Prince is the head of state and represents Liechtenstein in its international relations (although Switzerland has taken responsibility for much of Liechtenstein's diplomatic relations). The Prince may veto laws adopted by parliament. The Prince can call referenda, propose new legislation, and dissolve parliament, although dissolution of parliament may be subject to a referendum.Country profile: Liechtenstein – Leaders BBC News, 6 December 2006. Retrieved 29 December 2006. Executive authority is vested in a collegiate government comprising the head of government (prime minister) and four government councilors (ministers). The head of government and the other ministers are appointed by the Prince upon the proposal and concurrence of parliament, thus reflecting the partisan balance of parliament. The constitution stipulates that at least two members of the government be chosen from each of the two regions. . Retrieved 11 January 2010. The members of the government are collectively and individually responsible to parliament; parliament may ask the Prince to remove an individual minister or the entire government. Legislative authority is vested in the unicameral Landtag made up of 25 members elected for maximum four-year terms according to a proportional representation formula. Fifteen members are elected from the "Oberland" (Upper Country or region) and ten members are elected from the "Unterland" (Lower Country or region). . Retrieved 11 January 2010. Parties must receive at least 8% of the national vote to win seats in parliament, i.e. enough for 2 seats in the 25-seat legislature. Parliament proposes and approves a government, which is formally appointed by the Prince. Parliament may also pass votes of no confidence in the entire government or individual members. Parliament elects from among its members a "Landesausschuss" (National Committee) made up of the president of the parliament and four additional members. The National Committee is charged with performing parliamentary oversight functions. Parliament can call for referenda on proposed legislation. Parliament shares the authority to propose new legislation with the Prince and with the number of citizens required for an initiative referendum. . Retrieved 11 January 2010. Judicial authority is vested in the Regional Court at Vaduz, the Princely High Court of Appeal at Vaduz, the Princely Supreme Court, the Administrative Court, and the State Court. The State Court rules on the conformity of laws with the constitution and has five members elected by parliament. On 1 July 1984, Liechtenstein became the last country in Europe to grant women the right to vote. The referendum on women's suffrage, in which only men were allowed to participate, passed with 51.3% in favor."Liechtenstein Women Win Right to Vote" The New York Times, 2 July 1984. Retrieved 8 July 2011. New constitution In a national referendum in March 2003, nearly two-thirds of the electorate voted in support of Hans-Adam II's proposed new constitution to replace the 1921 one. The proposed constitution was criticised by many, including the Council of Europe, as expanding the powers of the monarchy (continuing the power to veto any law, and allowing the Prince to dismiss the government or any minister). The Prince threatened that if the constitution failed, he would, among other things, convert some of the royal property for commercial use and move to Austria.Liechtenstein Prince wins powers BBC News Online, 16 March 2003. Retrieved 29 December 2006. The princely family and the Prince enjoy tremendous public support inside the nation, and the resolution passed with about 64% in favour. A proposal to revoke the Prince's veto powers was rejected by 76% of voters in a 2012 referendum. Few national constitutions provide a right of secession, but municipalities in Liechtenstein are entitled to secede from the union by majority vote.http://www.llv.li/verfassung-e-01-02-09.doc.pdf Geography : Border between Liechtenstein and Switzerland (view to the Swiss Alps)]] Liechtenstein is situated in the Upper Rhine valley of the European Alps and is bordered to the east by Austria and to the south and west by Switzerland. The entire western border of Liechtenstein is formed by the Rhine. Measured south to north the country is about long. Its highest point, the Grauspitz, is . Despite its Alpine location, prevailing southerly winds make the climate of Liechtenstein comparatively mild. In winter, the mountain slopes are well suited to winter sports. New surveys using more accurate measurements of the country's borders in 2006 have set its area at , with borders of ."Tiny Liechtenstein gets a little bigger", 29 December 2006. Thus, Liechtenstein discovered in 2006 that its borders are longer than previously thought.Liechtenstein redraws Europe map, BBC News, 28 December 2006. Liechtenstein is one of only two doubly landlocked countries in the worldCIA World Factbook – Liechtenstein.—being a landlocked country wholly surrounded by other landlocked countries (the other is Uzbekistan). Liechtenstein is the sixth-smallest independent nation in the world by land area. The principality of Liechtenstein is divided into 11 communes called Gemeinden (singular Gemeinde). The Gemeinden mostly consist only of a single town or village. Five of them (Eschen, Gamprin, Mauren, Ruggell, and Schellenberg) fall within the electoral district Unterland (the lower county), and the remainder (Balzers, Planken, Schaan, Triesen, Triesenberg, and Vaduz) within Oberland (the upper county). Economy Despite its limited natural resources, Liechtenstein is one of the few countries in the world with more registered companies than citizens; it has developed a prosperous, highly industrialized free-enterprise economy and boasts a financial service sector as well as a living standard which compares favourably with those of the urban areas of Liechtenstein's large European neighbours. Very low business taxes (lowest in Europe after Andorra's 10% maximum tax rate)—the corporate tax rate is a flat 12.5%Liechtenstein tax reform – Liechtenstein. IFLR1000. Retrieved on 2011-12-24.—as well as easy Rules of Incorporation have induced about 73,700 holding (or so-called 'letter box') companies to establish registered offices in Liechtenstein. This provides about 30% of Liechtenstein's state revenue. Liechtenstein also generates revenue from Stiftungen ("foundations"), which are financial entities created to hide the true owner of nonresident foreigners' financial holdings. The foundation is registered in the name of a Liechtensteiner, often a lawyer. Recently, Liechtenstein has displayed stronger determination to prosecute international money-launderers and has worked to promote the country's image as a legitimate finance center. In February 2008, the country's LGT Bank was implicated in a tax-fraud scandal in Germany, which strained the ruling family's relationship with the German government. Crown Prince Alois has accused the German government of trafficking in stolen goods. This refers to its $7.3 million purchase of private banking information offered by a former employee of LGT Group.Wiesmann, Gerrit. "Lilliput's giant-slayer." Financial Times, 23 February 2008.A Parasite's Priorities, 22 February 2008. However, the United States Senate's subcommittee on tax haven banks said that the LGT bank, which is owned by the princely family, and on whose board they serve, "is a willing partner, and an aider and abettor to clients trying to evade taxes, dodge creditors or defy court orders." Liechtenstein participates in a customs union with Switzerland and employs the Swiss franc as national currency. The country imports about 85% of its energy. Liechtenstein has been a member of the European Economic Area (an organization serving as a bridge between the European Free Trade Association (EFTA) and the European Union) since May 1995. The government is working to harmonize its economic policies with those of an integrated Europe. Since 2002, Liechtenstein's rate of unemployment has doubled. In 2008, it stood at 1.5%. Currently, there is only one hospital in Liechtenstein, the Liechtensteinisches Landesspital in Vaduz. The gross domestic product (GDP) on a purchasing power parity basis is $5.028 billion, or $141,100 per capita, which is the second highest in the world. Liechtenstein is a large producer of ceramics and is the world's largest producer of sausage casings and false teeth.Liechtenstein - famous for more than false teeth? Other industries include electronics, textiles, precision instruments, metal manufacturing, power tools, anchor bolts, calculators, pharmaceuticals, and food products. Its most recognizable international company and largest employer is Hilti, a manufacturer of direct fastening systems and other high-end power tools. Liechtenstein produces wheat, barley, corn, potatoes, dairy products, livestock, and wine. Tourism accounts for a large portion of the country's economy. Taxation between Liechtenstein and Switzerland]] The government of Liechtenstein taxes both personal and business income and principal (wealth). The basic rate of personal income tax is 1.2%. When combined with the additional income tax imposed by the communes, the combined income tax rate is 17.82%.Encyclopedia of the Nations. Nationsencyclopedia.com. Retrieved on 2011-12-24. An additional income tax of 4.3% is levied on all employees under the country's social security programme. This rate is higher for the self-employed, up to a maximum of 11%, making the maximum income tax rate about 29% in total. The basic tax rate on wealth is 0.06% per annum, and the combined total rate is 0.89%. The tax rate on corporate profits is 12.5%. Liechtenstein's gift and estate taxes vary depending on the relationship the recipient has to the giver and the amount of the inheritance. The tax ranges between 0.5% and 0.75% for spouses and children and 18% to 27% for non-related recipients. The estate tax is progressive. The 2008 Liechtenstein tax affair is a series of tax investigations in numerous countries whose governments suspect that some of their citizens have evaded tax obligations by using banks and trusts in Liechtenstein; the affair broke open with the biggest complex of investigations ever initiated for tax evasion in the Federal Republic of Germany. It was also seen as an attempt to put pressure on Liechtenstein, then one of the remaining uncooperative tax havens—along with Andorra and Monaco—as identified by the Paris-based Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development in 2007. On 27 May 2009 the OECD removed Liechtenstein from the blacklist of uncooperative countries.Removal from OECD List of Unco-operative Tax Havens. Oecd.org. Retrieved on 2011-12-24. In August 2009, the British Government Department, HM Revenue & Customs, agreed with Liechtenstein to start exchanging information. It is believed that up to 5,000 British investors have roughly £3 billion deposited in accounts and trusts in the country.UK signs Liechtenstein tax deal . BBC News (2009-08-11). Retrieved on 2011-12-24. Demographics Liechtenstein is the fourth smallest country of Europe, after Vatican City, Monaco, and San Marino. Its population is primarily Alemannic-speaking, although its resident population is approximately one third foreign-born, primarily German speakers from Germany, Austria, and Switzerland, other Swiss, Italians, and Turks. Foreign-born people make up two-thirds of the country's workforce. The official language is German; most speak an Alemannic dialect of German that is highly divergent from Standard German but closely related to those dialects spoken in neighbouring regions such as Switzerland and Vorarlberg, Austria. In Triesenberg, a dialect promoted by the municipality is spoken. However, Swiss Standard German is universally understood within the country. According to the 2000 census, 87.9% of the population is Christian, of whom 78.4% adhere to the Roman Catholic faith, while about 8% are Protestant. Compared to the 1990 census, the percentage of Christians fell, whereas Muslims and the undeclared more than doubled in size. . Retrieved on 2011-12-24. According to a 2009 Pew Research Center report, Muslims constitute approximately 4.8% of the population.Global Muslim Population – A Report on the Size and Distribution of the World’s Muslim Population. October 2009 Pew Research Center Liechtensteiners have an average life expectancy at birth of 80.31 years, male: 76.86 years, female: 83.77 years (2011 est.). The infant mortality rate is 4.64 deaths per 1,000 live births, according to recent estimates. Education The literacy rate of Liechtenstein is 100%. The Programme for International Student Assessment, coordinated by the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development, currently ranks Liechtenstein's education as the 10th best in the world.Range of rank on the PISA 2006 science scale. (PDF) . Retrieved on 2011-12-24. In Liechtenstein, there are four main centers for higher education: * The University of Liechtenstein * Private University in the Principality of Liechtenstein * Liechtenstein Institute * International Academy of Philosophy, Liechtenstein Transport There are about of paved roadway within Liechtenstein, with of marked bicycle paths. ]] A railway connects Austria and Switzerland through Liechtenstein. The country's railways are administered by the Austrian Federal Railways as part of the route between Feldkirch, Austria, and Buchs, Switzerland. Liechtenstein is nominally within the Austrian Verkehrsverbund VorarlbergVerkehrsverbund Vorarlberg. Vmobil.at. Retrieved on 2011-12-24. tariff region. There are four stations in Liechtenstein, namely Schaan-Vaduz, Forst Hilti, Nendeln, and Schaanwald, served by an irregularly stopping train service that runs between Feldkirch and Buchs provided by the Austrian Federal Rail Service. While EuroCity and other long distance international trains also travel along the route, they do not normally stop at the stations within the borders of Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein Bus is a subsidiary of the Swiss Postbus system, but separately run, and connects to the Swiss bus network at Buchs and at Sargans. Buses also run to the Austrian town of Feldkirch. Liechtenstein has no airport. The nearest large airport is Zürich Airport near Zürich, Switzerland (130 km/80 mi by road). The nearest small airport is St. Gallen Airport (50 km/30 mi). Friedrichshafen Airport also provides access to Liechtenstein, as it is 85 km away. Balzers Heliport isHeliport Balzers FL LSXB. Tsis.ch. Retrieved on 2011-12-24.Heliports – Balzers LSXB – Heli-Website von Matthias Vogt. Heli.li. Retrieved on 2011-12-24. available for chartered helicopter flights. Culture )]] ]] As a result of its small size, Liechtenstein has been strongly affected by external cultural influences, most notably those originating in the southern German-speaking areas of Europe, including Austria, Baden-Wurttemberg, Bavaria, Switzerland, and specifically Tirol and Vorarlberg. The "Historical Society of the Principality of Liechtenstein" plays a role in preserving the culture and history of the country. The largest museum is the Kunstmuseum Liechtenstein, an international museum of modern and contemporary art with an important international art collection. The building by the Swiss architects Morger, Degelo, and Kerez is a landmark in Vaduz. It was completed in November 2000 and forms a "black box" of tinted concrete and black basalt stone. The museum collection is also the national art collection of Liechtenstein. The other important museum is the Liechtenstein National Museum (Liechtensteinisches Landesmuseum) showing permanent exhibition on the cultural and natural history of Liechtenstein as well as special exhibitions. There is also a stamp museum, ski museum and a 500-year old Rural Lifestyle Museum. The most famous historical sites are Vaduz Castle, Gutenberg Castle, the Red House and the ruins of Schellenberg. The Private Art Collection of the Prince of Liechtenstein, one of the world's leading private art collections, is shown at the Liechtenstein Museum in Vienna. On the country's national holiday all subjects are invited to the castle of the head of state. A significant portion of the population attends the national celebration at the castle where speeches are made and complimentary beer is served.Letzing, John. "On Closer Inspection, Liechtenstein Shrinks - Then Shrugs." The Wall Street Journal. April 17, 2014. Media The primary Internet service provider and Mobile network operator of Liechtenstein is Telecom Liechtenstein AG, located in Schaan. There is only one television channel in the country, the private channel 1FLTV created in 2008. At the moment, 1FLTV is not a member of the European Broadcasting Union. L-Radio, which was established in 2004, serves as Liechtenstein's radio station and is based in Triesen. L-Radio has a listener base of 50,000 and began as "air Radio Liechtenstein" on 15 October 1938. Liechtenstein also has two major newspapers; Liechtensteiner Volksblatt and Liechtensteiner Vaterland. The primary multimedia company in Liechtenstein is ManaMedia AG located in Vaduz. Amateur radio is a hobby of some nationals and visitors. However, unlike virtually every other sovereign nation, Liechtenstein does not have its own ITU prefix. It uses Switzerland's callsign prefixes (typically "HB") followed by a zero. Music and theatre are an important part of the culture. There are numerous music organizations such as the Liechtenstein Musical Company, the annual Guitar Days, and the International Josef Gabriel Rheinberger Society, which play in two main theatres. Sports , the first Liechtensteiner Alpine skier to compete at six Winter Olympics.]] Liechtenstein football teams play in the Swiss football leagues. The Liechtenstein Football Cup allows access for one Liechtenstein team each year to the UEFA Europa League; FC Vaduz, a team playing in the Swiss Challenge League, the second division in Swiss football, is the most successful team in the Cup, and scored their greatest success in the European Cup Winners' Cup in 1996 when they drew with and defeated the Latvian team FC Universitate Riga by 1–1 and 4–2, to go on to a lucrative fixture against Paris Saint-Germain F.C., which they lost 0–4 and 0–3. The Liechtenstein national football team is regarded as an easy target for any team drawn against them; this was the basis for a book about Liechtenstein's unsuccessful qualifying campaign for the 2002 World Cup by British author, Charlie Connelly. In one surprising week during autumn 2004, however, the team managed a 2–2 draw with Portugal, who only a few months earlier had been the losing finalists in the European Championships. Four days later, the Liechtenstein team traveled to Luxembourg, where they defeated the home team 4–0 in a 2006 World Cup qualifying match. In the qualification stage of the European Championship 2008, Liechtenstein beat Latvia 1–0, a result which prompted the resignation of the Latvian coach. They went on to beat Iceland 3–0 on 17 October 2007, which is considered one of the most dramatic losses of the Icelandic national football team. On 7 September 2010, they came within seconds of a 1–1 draw against Scotland in Glasgow, having led 1–0 earlier in the second half, but Liechtenstein lost 2–1 thanks to a goal by Stephen McManus in the 97th minute. On 3 June 2011, Liechtenstein defeated Lithuania 2–0. As an alpine country, the main sporting opportunity for Liechtensteiners to excel is in winter sports such as downhill skiing: the country's single ski area is Malbun. Hanni Wenzel won two gold medals and one silver medal in the 1980 Winter Olympics (she won bronze in 1976), and her brother Andreas won one silver medal in 1980 and one bronze medal in 1984 in the giant slalom event. With nine medals overall (all in alpine skiing), Liechtenstein has won more Olympic medals per capita than any other nation. It is the smallest nation to win a medal in any Olympics, Winter or Summer, and the only nation to win a medal in the Winter Games but not in the Summer Games. Other notable skiers from Liechtenstein are Marco Büchel, Tina Weirather, Willi Frommelt, Paul Frommelt and Ursula Konzett. Liechtenstein is also the home country of Stephanie Vogt, a professional women's tennis player. Youth Liechtenstein competes in the Switzerland U16 Cup Tournament, which offers young players an opportunity to play against top football clubs. Security and defense The Liechtenstein National Police is responsible for keeping order within the country. It consists of 87 field officers and 38 civilian staff, totaling 125 employees. All officers are equipped with small arms. The country has one of the world's lowest crime rates. Liechtenstein's prison holds few, if any, inmates, and those with sentences over two years are transferred to Austrian jurisdiction. The Liechtenstein National Police maintains a trilateral treaty with Austria and Switzerland that enables close cross-border cooperation among the police forces of the three countries. . Office for Foreign Affairs of Liechtenstein Liechtenstein follows a policy of neutrality and is one of the few countries in the world that maintains no military. The army was abolished soon after the Austro-Prussian War, in which Liechtenstein fielded an army of 80 men, although they were not involved in any fighting. The demise of the German Confederation in that war freed Liechtenstein from its international obligation to maintain an army, and parliament seized this opportunity and refused to provide funding for one. The Prince objected, as such a move would leave the country defenceless, but relented on 12 February 1868 and disbanded the force. The last soldier to serve under the colours of Liechtenstein died in 1939 at age 95. In March 2007, a 170-person Swiss infantry unit became lost during a training exercise and inadvertently crossed into Liechtenstein. The accidental invasion ended when the unit realized their mistake, and turned back. The Swiss army later informed Liechtenstein of the incursion and offered official apologies. During the 1980s the Swiss army fired off shells during an exercise and mistakenly burned a patch of forest inside Liechtenstein. The incident was said to be resolved "over a case of white wine." See also *Liechtenstein wine *List of Foundations established in Vaduz *Outline of Liechtenstein References External links * Official Portal of the Principality of Liechtenstein * The Princely House of Liechtenstein * Website of the Parliament of Liechtenstein * Website of the Government of Liechtenstein * Official tourism website of Liechtenstein * Statistics Liechtenstein * * Liechtenstein from UCB Libraries GovPubs * * Liechtenstein profile from the BBC News * * | North = | Northeast = | East = | Southeast = | South = | Southwest = | West = | Northwest = }} }} }} Category:Liechtenstein Category:Countries in Europe Category:Landlocked countries Category:Principalities Category:German-speaking countries and territories Category:Constitutional monarchies Category:Liberal democracies Category:States of the German Confederation Category:States of the Confederation of the Rhine Category:States of the Holy Roman Empire Category:NUTS 1 statistical regions of the European Union Category:NUTS 2 statistical regions of the European Union Category:NUTS 3 statistical regions of the European Union Category:States and territories established in 1866 Category:Western Europe Category:Member states of the United Nations Category:Germanic countries and territories Category:Central Europe category:Valid name- nation